


diamonds

by aserwq (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aserwq
Summary: his little diamond, he calls her
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 3





	diamonds

The thing about Rose Weasley is that she's always been fond of glittery things, of bright lights and cameras following her every move and fans screaming her name and the glory that comes with being the daughter of two renowned war heroes. She enjoys receiving adoring letters from people who don't really know her, and adorning herself with sparkly diamonds she gets with the money that the Weasley family now earns.

And Teddy Lupin, well, he's always been fond of her. Because how can he not? She's his little diamond (even if she slaps his arm and rolls her pretty blue eyes when he calls her that) and she shines, she shines in class and with her friends and it's as if she's going to take over the world with the glow on her skin alone. He's fine with wearing plain, second-hand clothing inherited from his parents - they're the only thing of them he still has - even if his godfather can get him the fanciest, richest fabrics in the world. He's not a man who tends to enjoy glitzy sparkles, finding them too blinding.

It's just that, you know, when Rose's hair catches the light and the diamonds she wears glitter on her body, it's kind of hard not to be fond of his little diamond.


End file.
